


The Vessel and what it holds

by sulfur_socks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Dimiclaude Wild Weekend (Fire Emblem), Heroic Spirit Dimitri, Kinda, M/M, Mage Claude, Mana Transfer, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulfur_socks/pseuds/sulfur_socks
Summary: Dimitri gets hurt after a surprise ambush by an enemy servant. The wound turned out to be fatal as it was cursed. Luckily, Claude had Magical circuits that could heal anything...under certain circumstances.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68
Collections: Dimiclaude Wild Weekend





	The Vessel and what it holds

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Fate/fe3h AU !!  
> (All the info below is not necessary to read the fic as it is a pwp hshdhsh but just a heads up !!)  
> Reminder that in this universe there is a war between mages contracted with heroic spirits who are people of great significance during their time period.  
> the heroic spirits have classes according to the weapon they use or their nature. For example An archer uses a bow, a ruler is someone who has great leadership qualities etc.  
> this au in particular follows the style of fate apocryha where one mage faction fights against the other, here its the Alliance and Kingdom vs the Empire( Also !! this au does not strictly follow either of the universes)

There was no way to deny it. The Holy Grail War was _exhausting._ Claude was drained; physically and mentally. His servant even more so. 

Dimitri was a really _really_ strong heroic spirit. That was good, generally. He was a divine spirit because of his fusion with the Irish god Lugh because of his King status and their shared Lance, Areadbhar. The down side of this was, he burns a _lot_ of mana, which _again_ is not an issue generally. Claude always makes sure to secure ley lines after attacking an empire camp. That way he doesn't have to share too much of his mana either.

Unfortunately he didn't take into account that Dimitri _could_ get hurt. Rookie mistake, yes but if one has seen him in battle it's an easy thing to gloss over. They were ambushed by the enemy caster while they were heading back from a successful empire takedown. Dimitri managed to stave off the attack and make the caster retreat with their tail between their legs but he took a hit. It was pretty nasty—the shot of magic had pierced his chest, the skin surrounding the wound black. 

"I am sorry, Claude"

Dimitri said with his head hung low as Claude began to heal the wound. The mage looked up to see the dejected heroic spirit with a downturn of lips. The God-King looked like a kicked puppy and as much as Claude would like to pet his head or scritch his ear, it would come off as condescending after this battle. 

"Stop, Your Kingliness, you didn't know it was going to happen, they made sure they attacked in the scant time before I put a ward. If you want to blame yourself, blame me too."

He said with a sigh, satisfied that the wound was cleanly closing. The dark spot on his skin however, seemed to remain, looking like it was pulsing and crackling like an exposed electric wire.

He gingerly touched it with the pads of his fingers, trying to catch Dimitri's downturned eye. 

"Does...does this feel different?"

He asked cautiously. The spot felt like a conduit, the rush of mana after even a brush of fingers was staggering. This did not sound good. 

"I...I feel like I'm losing and gaining mana."

Dimitri broke his sulky silence with confusion, touching the spot himself and then frowning something fierce. 

"This...this dark spot is like an old Fodlish curse. The caster places a curse on your body which manifests itself as a dark spot. This spot drains your body of life, or in this case mana, till the victim perishes."

Dimitri said, somberly, his hands loosely locked over his knees as if in prayer, his eyes closing in defeat. Claude felt dread trickle through his veins, but it was only for a moment. It seemed like both he and his servant forgot which family he was from.

"A curse? That's pretty lame. Did the enemy forget they were fighting a Reigan? A particular Reigan with _exceptional_ magical circuits?"

Claude said with a scoff. He patted Dimitri's chest before he realized that the heroic spirit was shirtless, putting his hand back in his lap with forced casualness, his ears burning. Dimitri blinked in surprise, tilting his head in question.

"You...you have a trick up your sleeve?"

He asked, Claude making an offended noise before getting up from the fallen log they were seated on and held out his hand to Dimitri.

"C'mon, let's get back to camp, let's figure how my magic can help."

***

They got back to camp pretty quickly because Mira could probably sense his haste. While he might have a solution, he did not know how long he had to fix it. He pet his wyvern familar affectionately before making his way through the dilapidated Garreg Mach, nodding to his fellow mages before pulling Dimitri inside his tent. They decided not to use the rooms here because he didn't know if it was wise using rooms which haven't been touched since the 1100s.

"Take off your cloak, armour and shirt." 

Claude said prefunctly before turning away to take a dagger and to hide the embarrassed flush of his cheeks.

There was a brief period of silence before he heard the clank of metal and the rustling of cloth. Claude turned around, carefully keeping his eyes only on Dimitri's face and away from the dangerous places before he sat down on his bed, he patted the place beside him looking up at the wary heroic spirit, eyeing his dagger. 

"Take a seat Your Highness, I won't bite"

Claude said with a chuckle, Dimitri finally taking a seat next to him on the bed. Claude turned to face him, patting the king on the shoulder to follow his lead. 

"Alright then, here goes nothing."

He said, taking a deep breath before slicing his wrist open and placing his hand near Dimitri's mouth. He put his other hand over the dark spot, ignoring the tingling of escaping mana. 

"You need to drink my blood while I force my magic into your curse, okay?"

Claude said, ignoring anything his mind was supplying and focusing on the task at hand. No, he was not thinking about how Dimitri's chest would be a great pillow. 

The Heroic spirit looked alarmed as he caught Claude's bleeding wrist gingerly.

"Drink your _blood_ …?—"

"Please Dimitri, I'll explain later." 

Claude urged as he cut off Dimitri. His wound will close soon because of his rapid healing, he needed to get this over with quick. Dimitri hesitantly nodded before he put his mouth on Claude's wrist, his hand keeping it steady. 

The mage bit his lip to keep himself from gasping, the mouth on his wrist was warm. Claude felt Dimitri tongue at the wound to keep it from closing and it took all his will power not to moan and focus on channelling his mana into the heroic spirit’s wound, his body feeling warm.

It has been months since he’s been with someone but this was a new low.

Claude eyed the wound’s perimeter narrowing, which was quite good, but the rate at which it was shrinking spelt trouble. The wound seemed to be fighting his blood, stubbornly trying to grow between the intervals of blood drinking.

“This isn’t working…”

He said, feeling a little bit of the earlier dread, his hand slipping from Dimitri’s chest to rest on his lap.

The curse seemed to be sentient, reacting to cures with violence. Exchange of fluids wouldn’t work in this case...he needed something more permanent, something which would keep curing the curse as it fought back...a vessel.

“Hey...Your Highness?”

The mage asked reluctantly. Dimitri had gingerly placed his hand back down, and was trying to wipe the blood off of his face in vain. He looked at Claude in question and by the Gods...he looked so lost and sad Claude wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and protect him from the world. The God-king had blood smeared on his bottom lip and was _looming_ over Claude but he digresses.

“...Have you slept...with a man?”

Claude chuckled uneasily, looking off to the side. This problem was urgent but that didn’t mean he was entirely shameless. Dimitri blinked, red comically spreading to his face and ears.

“W-What brought this on Claude...I have had my...share of lovers but i do not wish to discuss that.”

He stammered, looking like he was ready to bolt. Claude held his hands up in acquiescence. _Didn’t this guy’s Irish half have a couple of children? How is he such a prude!_ Claude thought in exasperation, putting his hands on Dimitri’s shoulders in what he hopes is comforting.

“Your curse...it needs something more in tune with my circuits for a continuous period of time, something like a vessel of sorts,”

The mage said, chewing his lower lip in nervousness.

“Like a cup of water set to boil— keep it boiling and the water disappears, this won’t work if the water is put directly on the fire...are you keeping up with me your Kingliness? This is the important part.”

He knows he’s stalling but its not everyday that you tell a historic figure who’s contracted with you to fuck you. Dimitri nodded, his eyes set in serious concentration, the embarrassment from earlier forgotten.

“My magic circuits are the fire, the curse is the water and I am the cup. What I mean is, you need to fuck me.”

Claude would have died out of mortification if it wasn’t for Dimitri’s flushed face, his mouth agape. It was quite a comical transition from his serious face that Claude would have chuckled but he didn’t want to offend the heroic spirit.

“Hey...I’m just putting it out there...there isn’t any other cure i can think off at the moment but I can try—”

“This...is...It is fine. If this does not make you uneasy, I accept.”

Dimitri cut him off, looking straight into his eyes with his usual intensity. He gently took the now healed hand between both of his, offering Claude a soft smile. 

"You are not forcing me to do this. To share a bed with you is an honour. You are strong, you are clever and you are beautiful."

Dimitri punctuated the last sentence with kisses to his hand. _Maybe I can believe this man sired a bunch of children_ Claude thought, his cheeks burning as he looked away from the king's earnest eyes. 

"R-right...I will just go and uh," 

Claude said with a thumb pointing behind him. Dimitri nodded, quickly taking his hands off of his, his face red.

"Yes, I shall...too."

They made quite a couple, communicating in obscure sentences before they did the deed.

Claude got off the bed and turned away, slipping out of his clothes. There was a quiet lull before he felt a burning gaze on his naked back and bit his lip to hold back a whine as he imagined hands tracing the path of that gaze. _Ah_ , he was too embarrassed to turn around, too embarrassed that his wanton expressions will be seen by Dimitri—

He heard soft footsteps before he felt a warm breath on his nape.

"Claude. Is this…?"

"Yes, please."

Claude said, his voice just a hush of breath now. He didn't need to know what he agreed to, he just needed it _right now._

Warm, rough hands stroked his sides, teeth scraped his nape followed by a wet mouth, lips trailing to his neck and biting down. 

A moan escaped from his lips, unbidden as he gripped one of the hands which had slipped down to his waist.

"Please"

Claude pleaded quietly, Dimitri kissed his neck softly before nosing his jaw.

"What do you want Claude?"

They haven't even started and Claude feels like he's losing it. He leaned back against Dimitri, his head tilting with a keen as Dimitri began to nip at his neck again.

"Use your words, sweetheart"

Dimitri said, amusement colouring his tone. Claude huffed in frustration before turning around and pushing Dimitri onto the bed before climbing over him, sitting comfortably on his thighs. The heroic spirit's widened eyes and flushed face was worth it.

"We don't have time Dimitri, as much as I would like to draw this out, we can't risk— _ah_ "

Claude gasped when he felt Dimitri's large hands gripping his thighs, his thumbs stroking the sensitive inner part. 

"You are an offering to me, are you not"

Dimitri stated, giving no room for doubt, his voice a rumble like the coming of thunder. He slid a hand up to Claude's face, stroking his lower lip reverently as his other hand's thumb brushed the junction of his groin and thigh. 

"I do not take my offerings lightly, I cherish them and worship them in turn, show my appreciation as a God through them as they are a vessel for my adoration."

Dimitri said as he looked at Claude with a tempest brewing in his single blue eye, the fingers on his lower lip slipping into his mouth.

"Do you wish to deny this God the opportunity?"

He asked softly, taking his fingers out of Claude's mouth to stroke his jaw. The mage's mind short circuited, his whole body feeling too hot.

"Please. Please touch me, Your Highness, My Lord _ah_ plea—" 

A finger circled his nipple before a thumb joined, pinching it mercilessly. Claude whined as he pushed into the touch, squeezing his thighs around Dimitri's. 

The hand which was on Claude's thigh, slipped to the small of his back, Dimitri easily flipping them over as he snugly seated himself between Claude's legs.

"Call me Dimitri."

He said, pulling the reddened nipple before mouthing the other one. Claude keened, pushing Dimitri's head towards his chest, his mouth open as he gasped for air.

"Dimitri _please_ "

He whined, gripping Dimitri's hair as he squirmed, his head beginning to feel hazy. Dimitri used his other hand to grip Claude's hip and keep him still, his mouth trailing down as the hand on his nipple kept pinching and pulling.

"Stay still."

He said, sucking a mark against Claude's hip as he made his way down.

"Just fuck me alread— _nnn"_

Dimitri swallowed him whole without a warning, the perfectly wet warmth making Claude keen, his hand reaching out to grip the other man's hair. Dimitri tongued his slit, the hand on his nipple slipping down his torso and sliding in between his legs. 

Claude let a breathy moan, higher than his previous ones, squirming as Dimitri's finger prodded at his perineum. 

" _Ah,_ that's it Your Highness _mm_ , closer—"

Dimitri violently jabbed his perineum, adding another finger, earning him a whimper. He trapped Claude's hips with an iron grip and took his mouth off of Claude's dick to glare at him.

"You speak too much, I cannot concentrate."

Claude laughed softly, the tail end of it breaking off into a moan as Dimitri engulfed him in his mouth again.

"Well that's a tall- _ah_ order. If you _mm_ really want me to stop talking you better step up your game" 

As soon he said those words he felt a shift as Dimitri raised Claude's waist up with the hand on his hip, the hand now sliding down to grip his thigh and put it over his shoulder. Dimitri took his mouth off of Claude's cock, mouthing at his sensitive inner thigh, the fingers on his perineum still relentless.

"Is that a Challenge, Master?"

Dimitri said with a deceptively small smile, leaning his cheek against the part he just marked with his teeth.

"Alright then. I will endeavour to pleasure you till you cannot think."

" _Ah_ wai— _mm_ "

Claude squirmed in Dimitri's hold, small noises escaping his lips. Dimitri hitched Claude's waist higher with an iron grip on them, lifting his lower body almost entirely off the bed. 

Dimitri's mouth trailed from where he was biting bruises into Claude's inner thighs, softly kissing the tender skin behind his balls before licking his hole, coaxing it to bloom with every kiss. 

"W-what are you !—"

Claude covered his mouth in a desperate attempt to hide how his moans became breathier and higher when Dimitri's tongue finally breached his hole, his thighs quivering and unconsciously trying to clamp shut. His tongue delved deeper, one of his hands moving to grip the cheek of his ass, his thumb holding Claude's hole open as Dimitri moved closer, his nose brushing his taint. Claude's leg kicked out as his toes curled, shoving his fingers into his mouth in a desperate attempt to soften the cadence of his wanton moan.

Dimitri coaxed a finger inside him alongside his tongue, the finger slick with lube. Claude’s mind was just a collection of hazy thoughts about Dimitri’s hands to even think about when he started to prepare—

“I must be doing something wrong if you are still able to contemplate.”

The God-king said softly, his finger jabbing his prostate with deadly accuracy, coaxing another finger into him alongside his tongue. Claude screamed, his hands blindly clutching at the sheets as he breathed harshly through his open mouth, his body lighting up from inside out, the bursts of pleasure sparking like live wires spreading from his pulsing hole. 

“ _Please, Mitya_ ”

Claude whined, his voice breaking when Dimitri kept his fingers there in him massaging that bundle of nerves and gently kissing his rim.

“Be patient Master, we’re close”

Dimitri added another finger, carefully scissoring his hole as he sucked a mark on his hip. Claude wailed as Dimitri swallowed him whole again, taking him down to his root, his gag reflex non-existent. His hands desperately clutched at Dimitri’s hair, his mind going blank as he felt his orgasm creeping up on him. He tried pushing Dimitri’s head away, his hands weak and Dimitri’s grip inside him and on his cock resolute. His mouth stretched into a soundless scream as his eyes rolled back, his orgasm crashing like a rogue wave. Claude whined when Dimitri did not let him go, the oversensitivity causing his legs to quiver from their perch on Dimitri’s shoulder, his nipples pebbled and painfully hard.

“Dimi— _mm_ too mu— _ah_ much”

Claude said weakly, small noises of pleasure escaping his lips as Dimitri was relentless. As soon as it came, the turbulent pleasure was gone, replaced by cold emptiness. A whimper escaped his lips as all that was left of the heat was Dimitri’s hands caressing his calves, his expression controlled and concerned.

“Do you want me to stop?Claude...I...I’m sorry if I went too far that was awfully—”

“No.”

Claude cut him off, his mind still hazy but a bit more clear after the orgasm. Was this man seriously suggesting they stop after he didn’t even _fuck_ him? _Really?_ Leaving him high and dry aside, did he _really_ think Claude was going to let him die? _Gods_.

“Finish what you started Avenger. My thinking capabilities have not been destroyed yet. Was that all talk?”

Dimitri, frowned, his mouth twitching in annoyance. 

“I was merely respecting your wishes, I don’t see how these are grounds to make fun of my sexual prowess.”

Claude faked a yawn, leaning back into the pillows and closing his eyes. Let it not be said that he does not like to rile up a probably dangerous Heroic spirit who can snap him in half. He slid one eye open, biting his lip to stop a gasp as he saw the predatory gaze focused on him. Claude stopped himself from smirking and patting his own back. _Hook, line and sinker._

Dimitri hauled Claude onto his lap in one smooth movement, his head already breaching his hole. Claude let out a surprised moan, his eyes snapping open. _Oh Dear._ He was _big_.

“You are right, I have not followed through with my words, that is quite erroneous of me, allow me to make it up to you, Master.”

He said as he almost folded Claude in half to whisper into his ear, nipping the sensitive skin below it as he went deeper. He easily shifted Claude’s legs to his waist as he hauled him closer, earning a weak whimper and hands clawing at his back in desperation. 

“ _Mm... More_ ”

Claude gasped out as he clutched Dimitri’s back, his brain short circuiting from Dimitri steadily pushing inside him, the filthy squelch loud in the quiet tent. His walls were still sensitive from his previous orgasm, the pleasure tantalizingly dancing on the edge of pain. His cock twitched weakly as he felt it grow hard again, tears forming on the corners of his eyes. Dimitri pushed all the way in, knocking the breath out of Claude— his mouth gasping open as he keened. Despite the harsh demeanor Dimitri had seemed to be going for, he waited for a moment to let Claude adjust to his girth before he snapped his hips sharply. Claude felt the moan forcefully rip out of his throat, feeling like he could feel Dimitri all the way to his throat. He was stuffed full and warm, feeling the electric spark of mana as his circuits enthusiastically opened up his body even further like a flower in spring.

“I-it’s mngh, Mitya _ah_ , I think its working”

Dimitri groaned as he rested his head on Claude’s shoulder, his breath coming in short gasps. He whimpered as he clutched Claude’s thighs in a tighter grip, pulling him even closer if that was possible.  
  


“ _Ah,_ Feels good Master...Sweetheart you’re so _hng..._ tight”

He stuttered out a moan as he slammed into Claude again, the mage crying out as his prostate was hit again, his nerve endings lighting up like fireworks. He was already dangerously close to another orgasm and they had just started. It's just the fact that he was able to render Dimitri like this gave him such a euphoric rush, almost as strong as him being pleasured. He tightened his legs around Dimitri’s waist as he bucked, gasping as Dimitri’s cock shifted and hit him from a more pleasurable angle, the sparks of magic rushing straight to his dick.

His mind was turning syrupy, his thoughts blurred as Dimitri started to enthusiastically fuck him, raising his hips completely off the bed and his slammed into him. He mouthed at Claude’s throat with uncharacteristic hunger, Biting the meat of his shoulder hard when Claude cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks, unbidden. He was turning hazy...his mind was just soft fuzzy static now, his mouth open with wanton, _filthy_ moans. All he could think of was how he was being fucked so good and he was going to cum—

Claude screamed as Dimitri harshly pulled both his nipples, his orgasm hitting him again without warning. He whimpered, the sparks of magic in him feeling _too much_ — the dick in him was still hard. Dimitri had stopped after he heard his overstimulated whine, shifting as if to pull out. He doesn’t know how he found his strength but Claude locked his legs tighter around Dimitri, trapping his dick inside him.

“Fi-Finish inside of me Mitya, Pl-Please”

Claude slurred, exhaustion and overstimulation battling within his body. That did not mean he didn’t like it. _He loved it_ . His head was blissfully empty and he wanted _more._ Dimitri growled at the tail end turning into moan, when he felt Claude clench around him. He snapped his hips in a manic frenzy, chasing his orgasm as he bit the meat of Claude’s chest hard. 

He whimpered, his eyes rolling back and drool gathered at the corner of his mouth. _It was too much_ . Dimitri kept hitting his sensitive prostate, his dick twitching weakly—the pleasure-pain intense. _He loved it._

"Close, I'm Close...Claude...Claude, can I—?"

Dimitri moaned, his words trailing off into a whimper as his hips quickened their pace, pushing Claude up the bed.

"Go on, come for me Mitya."

Claude rasped softly, his voice wrecked from the previous orgasms as he cradled Dimitri's face gently between his hands as he kissed him. Dimitri gasped against his mouth as he finally came, his spend sending a rush of pleasurable warmth through him again. 

His eyelids felt heavy as he leaned back against his pillows again, his body feeling euphorically spent and his mind a soft fuzz of cotton. He felt kisses on his eyelids and forehead, Claude automatically snuggling closer to the warmth.

"You owe me for being your _vessel_ , now you have to be my cuddle pillow till I wake up"

He managed to slur as he grabbed at the retreating body and pulled it close to him, resting his head on the ample chest. 

"A-Alright Claude...I shall stay vigil while you sleep"

Those were the last words Claude heard before he drifted off to sleep, surrounded by warmth.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dimitri looked very apologetic when he served him breakfast next morning. What a weirdo. A cute weirdo.

**Author's Note:**

> Did i world build for porn? yes  
> Did Claude realise Dimitri did not take his dick out? Let me know in the comments ;)  
> catch me here on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/assoftheplains?s=20)


End file.
